mermaidmelodyfandomcom-20200222-history
Maria
}}'' |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:LightBlue; color:#ffffff;" | Profile |- |'Name:' Maria (マリア Maria) |- |'Race:' Water Demon |- |'Age:' 25 |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:LightBlue; color:#ffffff;" | Physical Appearance |- |'Gender:' Female |- |'Hair Color:' Blond |- |'Eye Color:' Blue |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:LightBlue; color:#ffffff;" | Personal Information |- |'Favorite Color:' Light Blue |- |'Hobby:' Reading |- |'Profession:' Gaito's Servant (former) |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:LightBlue; color:#ffffff;" | Relationships |- |'Alies:' Dark Lovers |- |'Love Interest:' Gaito |- |'Best Friends:' Izuru, Eriru and Yuri |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:LightBlue; color:#ffffff;" | Production Information |- |'Voice Actress:' Sanae Kobayashi |- |'Position in the Series:' Villain |} Maria (マリア Maria) is one of the antagonists in Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch. History Anime Maria made her anime debut in Episode 6. Pichi Pichi Pitch In Maria's first appearance, she seems to be the closest to Gaito, but she still tries to maintain her position. Towards the end of the first season, Maria ends up giving all her power to Gaito so he can recharge his powers (after the mermaids weakened him). Pure When Hippo's wish to see Yuri once again was granted, she made an appearance to work with Izuru and Eriru. However after the sunset, Maria and the other Dark Lovers disappear. Maria's last appearance was in the last episode with the rest of the characters. Manga In the manga, Maria and Gaito have a strong connection (Even undressing herslef and getting into the bath with him), however she didn't seem to worry much about the others taking her place. Personality Maria is the most energetic of the group and is also the most obsessed with winning the heart of Gaito and will do anything to win Gaito over. Maria is also the smartest out of all the Dark Lovers, But she can get very angry when someone calls her an "old lady" (Although Maria looks about 14 to 18 appearwise,she might actually be more older than she looks). In Episode 37, Hanon and Rina said that they weren't afraid of catching a cold because they are 'young" and not "old hags" like Maria. (Further confirming that Maria is at least older than 14, considering the mermaids are about 14 to 17) But Maria has a very caring side towards Gaito, she constantly wants to make him happy and do her best to capture the mermaid princesses. Even though she sometimes argues with the other Dark Lovers, deep down she cares about them and considers them to be her good friends. Appearance Maria has long blond hair, and blue eyes. She has crystal-liking ears. She usually wears a grayish-white dress with blue boots. Water Demon Form She wears a grayish-white halter dress and boots. She has two crystal-like ears. She mainly use attack in this form. Human Form Maria, like the rest of the Dark Lovers, use this form to stay on land. Her Human Form is similar to her Water Demon Form, but her ears are the same as humans instead of crystal. Powers Maria's powers are based on ice and snow. She is shown controlling winter and more powerful when the cold season comes. For instance, she could freeze whatever and however she wanted. She use her ice manipulation powers almost always, as she isn't very keen on manipulating snow, even though she has that ability. She can also use spells that can control ice, snow and cold. She can freeze things like roses. In the manga similar to Izuru, she has an extra ability to create ice dragons. Gallery ''Maria's Gallery: ''Maria/Gallery Voice Actress Maria's voice actress is Sanae Kobayashi(小林 沙苗)who also voiced Fuku and Lady Bat. Maria's voice actresses in dubs: * English: N/A * Taiwanese: 李明幸 / Lǐ Míng Xìng * Korean: 이미향 / Lee Mihyang * French: Dominique Wagner * Spanish: Ana Plaza * Greek: Άννα Σταματίου / Ánna Stamatíou * Italian: Jenny De Cesarei * Portuguese: Joana Brandão * Serbian: Јелена Стојиљковић / Jelena Stojiljkovic * Malaysian: N/A * Singaporean: N/A * Hebrew: דנה סמו / Dana Samo * Cantonese: 鄭麗麗 Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Water Demons Category:Gakuto's Servants Category:Female Villains Category:Dark Lovers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains Category:Mermaid Melody Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Mermaid Melody Pure Category:Gaito